List of Space Marine Chapters
This is a list of official Space Marine Chapters created by Games Workshop. It does not include any fan-created Chapters, though it does include the Traitor Legions and other Renegade Chapters of Chaos Space Marines as well as those Space Marine Chapters considered Excommunicate Traitoris by the High Lords of Terra whether they serve the Dark Gods or not. This is not a complete list as not every Chapter in existence in the Imperium of Man is known. Please note: Fan-created Chapters must be posted at the Warhammer 40k Fanon Wiki and not on this page. A separate list also exists for Renegade Space Marine Chapters and Chaos Space Marine warbands here. A B C D E F G H I J No known Chapters' names begin with the letter "J." K L M N O P Q No known Chapters' names begin with the letter "Q." R S T U V W X No known Chapters' names begin with the letter "X." Y Z No known Chapters' names begin with the letter "Z." Sources *''Chapter Approved: The Second Book of the Astronomican'' *''Chapter Approved: The Cursed Founding'' *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (7th Edition) *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (6th Edition) *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition) *''Codex: Chaos Daemons'' (6th Edition), pg. 23 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (6th Edition) *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pg. 2, 21, 69 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 2nd release) *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition) *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (4th Edition) *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (3rd Edition), pg. 14 *''Codex: Eye of Terror'' (3rd Edition), pg. 16 *''Codex: Imperialis'' *''Codex:'' Khorne Daemonkin ''(7th Edition), pg. 30 *''Codex: Space Marines (7th Edition) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pg. 78 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 30 *''Codex: Space Marines'' 4th Edition, pp. 18, 20 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (3rd Edition), pg. 47 *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (7th Edition) *''Codex: Space Wolves'' (5th Edition) *''Codex: Ultramarines'' (2nd Edition) *''Citadel Journal'' #20, "Creating a Space Marine Chapter - The Sons of Sanguinius," by Isaac Tobin, pp. 19-20 *''Dataslate: Officio Assassinorum'', pg. 14 *''Deathwatch Core Rulebook'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: First Founding'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter'' (RPG) *''Deathwatch: Rites of Battle'' (RPG) *''Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' *''How to Paint Space Marines'' (2004) *''Imperial Armour Volume Nine - The Badab War: Book One'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War: Book Two'' *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpehus'' *''Index Astartes I'' *''Index Astartes II'' *''Index Astartes III'' *''Index Astartes IV'' *''Index Astartes'', "The Emperor's Shield - Space Marine Chapters of the Armageddon War" *''Insignium Astartes: The Uniforms and Regalia of the Space Marines'' *''Realms of Chaos: The Lost & The Damned'' *''Realms of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness'' *''The Horus Heresy - Book One: Betrayal'' *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' *''The Horus Heresy - Book Three: Extermination'' *''The Horus Heresy - Book Four: Conquest'' *''The Horus Heresy - Book Five: Tempest'' *''The Horus Heresy - Book Six: Retribution'' *''Warhammer 40K Compendium'', (1st Edition), pg. 105 *''Warhammer 40,000 Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pg. 177 *''White Dwarf'' 98 (1988), "Chapter Approved: The Origin of the Legiones Astartes" Category:L Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters